Forever Yours
by gaga4blondlink
Summary: Lumiere and Cogsworth slash.


A/N: This is a slash fanfic I wrote about Lumiere and Cogsworth. Just to let you know, they are both OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or any of its wonderful characters. I love you, Cogsworth!

From the moment we were transformed, your simple, yet elegant beauty entranced me. The way the sunlight shines on your face, making it gleam like the brightest jewel, your numbers, the lovely ticking sound you make when fully wound up…oh, I could go on forever.

The sound of the wardrobe door creaking as it opens stirs me from my trance. I look up and see Mrs. Potts enter, followed not a moment too soon by Chip.

"Lumiere," she says, "why aren't you having lunch with us?"

I force a smile and reply, "No reason. I just did not feel like it."

Mrs. Potts frowns. "If you say so."

"I do," I say. "Now please go back to the banquet and let me be."

"But, Lumiere!" Chip whines. "It is not a banquet without you!"

I sigh. "Oh, all right. You win!"

"See you soon, then," Mrs. Potts says.

After polishing myself till I shine (which takes roughly ten minutes), I am ready to leave the wardrobe. As I enter the dining hall, I see countless chaos. Everyone, excluding you, is engaged in conversation. You are standing off to the side as though waiting for something—though I do not know what. I approach the party and am stopped by you.

"Hey, Lumiere!" you say. "Where have you been?"

"Just…thinking," I reply, blushing.

"Really?" you ask. "What about?"

"You don't want to know," I say. "Trust me."

"Well…okay," you say. "But if you want to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you, Cogsworth," I say.

"You're welcome," you say.

I blush and pray you don't notice, but a quick peek at your face tells me you are blushing as well. In a few moments, you mumble something inaudible.

"Let's talk," you say.

"All right," I say, following you to the wardrobe.

We amble in and shut the door so the others will not eavesdrop. You take a big breath and study my face critically.

"Lumiere," you say seriously, "are you in love with anyone?"

I open my mouth incredulously. That was not quite what I expected.

"You seem shocked," you say. "Tell me why."

"I wasn't expecting you to say that," I admit. "I'm a little shocked, is all."

"Then…maybe this will make you less nervous," you say, smiling.

I open my mouth to respond, but no words come out, as you press your lips to mine in a sweet kiss. Carefully, as not to burn you with my flame, I wrap my arms around your body and ease you closer. The kiss is broken in the attempt, and we move apart, slightly breathless. You look at me and suddenly begin to laugh.

"What is funny?" I ask.

"Look in the mirror, Lumiere," you say.

I do, and get a big surprise. Wax from my candles is dripping down my slender frame, and you have it on your body as well.

"We better clean ourselves up before joining the others," you say. "Otherwise…"

You trail off, but I get the point. Before we are able to begin, we are interrupted by the creaking of the wardrobe door as it opens, and greeted by the sound of Mrs. Potts and Babette's peals of laughter.

"Did you have a nice "talk", guys?" Babette asks.

Mrs. Potts chimes in with, "Cogsworth, do take some dignity!"

I take the opportunity to sneak a look at you. We both blush deeply, for we had thought we were being subtle about it.

"Oh, well," I say. "What's done is done."

The others leave then, but we stay behind for some reason. We dispose of the now hardened wax and prepare to rejoin the others, but you hold me back.

"I love you, Lumiere," you sigh, looking deep into my eyes.

I inch closer. "I love you, too, Cogsworth."

As we make our return, your eyes suddenly take on a mischievous look.

"We have some unfinished business to take care of," you smirk.

I arch my eyebrows in response. "What might that be?"

"Meet me in the dining hall tonight, and you'll find out," you grin.

Hours pass, and it is finally time to meet you as planned. You silently slip out of the wardrobe and slink into the dining hall. I follow, a moment later. We have barely made it to the dining hall before I am pinned against a chair, being kissed by you.

After several hours of making out, we finally break apart. As we return to the wardrobe,our eyes meet, and I know we will be bonded for life.

Well? How was it? Please review!


End file.
